bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken-4-Dayz
Chicken-4-Dayz is a fast-food restaurant chain in the BoJack Horseman universe. It appears to be based off of the real-life KFC restaurant chain. Its CEO is Michael Morgan. Design Chicken-4-Days '''is a franchise that runs and maintains its own factory farms, from which the restaurant supplies its chicken. They seem to be globally-active in other countries such as Vietnam. Background '''History Chicken-4-Dayz runs and maintains its own factory farms, from which the restaurant supplies its chicken. Becca was born in one of these factory farms but escaped before she could be taken to the slaughterhouse. These factory farms have been the subject of controversy and were criticized in a Gentle Farms advertisement for the poor treatment of their chickens, as seen in the episode ''Chickens''. Chicken-4-Dayz appears to be a globally-active franchise, with restaurants in countries as far as Vietnam, as seen in ''The Dog Days Are Over''. Season 2 The episode Chickens begins with a commercial for the fast-food restaurant, Chicken 4 Dayz, which is followed by a commercial for Gentle Farms—a chicken-owned farm. They pride themselves on giving their chickens a good home—as they inject them with hormones since birth to make them into "food chickens." They act like real-life chickens before they’re eventually turned into food. BoJack is watching this ad on his iPad when Diane reminds him that he’s driving. BoJack almost crashes but ends up causing multiple car crashes behind him. The last vehicle in the accident is a Chicken 4 Dayz truck. A food chicken wanders out of the truck. The escaped chicken appears outside of the window of Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's house, and Todd notices her. Todd is making the chicken, who is now wearing a towel and bathrobe, a sandwich when he gets a visit from the police. Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface tells Todd questions if he's seen the escaped chicken, as they have to take it back to the slaughterhouse. Todd lies and says the chicken is his wife, Becca, and Meow Meow Fuzzyface believes him. After the cop leaves, Todd quickly dresses Becca up, to continue the lie. Diane and Irving arrive home, and Todd confesses to Diane what happened. He pleads to not send Becca back, as she'll be killed, he has a plan to help her escape. Diane says it's too dangerous and there are police outside, but after Irving scoffs at her being a "suburban housewife doing whatever the man says," Diane says she's in. They manage to make it past the cop, but after they leave Meow Meow Fuzzyface realizes that Todd's wife is the chicken. As they drive, Diane asks Todd what his plan is, but Todd's only plan was to, "ask Diane for help." Irving suggests that they take her to Gentle Farms. Diane and the others are at Gentle Farms to drop off Becca. The farmer assures Todd Becca is in good hands, and Chicken 4 Dayz won't be able to get her back. Todd sadly says goodbye to Becca. Todd and the others leave the farm. Diane says that Gentle Farms seems like the best place for her until she's killed. Todd suddenly decides they have to get Becca back, saying all his life he's been a screw-up—but with Becca he was finally responsible for something. Diane quickly swerves the car around and the trio goes to break Becca out. Todd, Diane, and Irving return to the farm. However, they wake up the farmer, who's prepared to shoot trespassers. Diane tells Irving to wait in the car while she and Todd break out Becca. They go into the chicken coop, and find Becca and set the other food chickens free. They run and hide but end up hiding in a slaughter shed. Todd apologizes to Diane for getting into these situations all the time, but Diane says that's just what your twenties are supposed to be like. She says she's supposed to be the adult and she's a total mess, but Todd says she's the coolest person he knows. Irving drives the car into the shed, and they escape but are stopped by the police. Kelsey arrives at the police station and hugs Irving. BoJack gets them to drop all the charges because he's a celebrity. He also called Drew Barrymore and had her adopt the chicken for the favor she owed him. On the drive back, Irving asks if anything they did matter since BoJack saved the day by being friends with Drew Barrymore. Diane says she thinks they made a difference, as they drive by a Chicken 4 Dayz with a long line outside of it. Season 5 Diane goes to a Chicken-4-Days in Hanoi, Vietnam in the episode ''The Dog Days Are Over''.'' Trivia * It could be possibly related to Tuna-4-Dayz, a restaurant seen in the underwater society in [[Fish Out of Water|''Fish Out of Water]], and'' ''may be subsidiary company of Chicken-4-Dayz. Category:Companies Category:Restaurants